That's Pep
Song Name: That's Pep Artist: DEVO Appears On: Freedom Of Choice Run Time: 2:17 Year Recorded: 1979 Year Released: 1980 Writing Credits: Mark Mothersbaugh G. Bostwick, uncredited* Years Performed: DEVO Live Guide. Website keyword search for "that's pep". 2009 (Freedom of Choice shows only) Sung By: Mark Mothersbaugh Alternate Versions: None Demo Versions: Freedom of Choice Home Version Demo Song Connections: None 'Trivia / Info:' : ♦Lyrics from the poem "Pep" by Grace G. Bostwick. First published in ''The American Magazine'' (October, 1919 ). : This poem was widely reprinted in the early 1920s. Some reprintings title the poem "That's Pep!" Ohio State University. Ohio State Engineer, vol. 7, no. 4 (May, 1924), 14-15. [https://kb.osu.edu/dspace/bitstream/1811/33638/1/OS_ENG_v07_i04_014.pdf "That's Pep!" By Grace G. Bostwick.] PDF, page 3. Onstage Behavior: *Josh holds one arm out and one arm across his forehead after some cymbal crashes *Bob1 stomps his foot throughout the song and raises his arm straight up to some cymbal crashes *Jerry marches in place with his fists pumping and motions with his arms to some cymbal crashes *Mark marches in place with his fists pumping, and at the start of the second verse, takes off his energy dome and holds it to his chest *Bob2 dances side to side with his fists pumping YouTube Lyrics: :Vigor vim vitality and punch :The ability to act on a sudden hunch :Nerve to tackle the hardest thing :Feet that climb and hands that cling :A heart that never forgets to sing :That's pep :That's pep :That's pep :Sand and grit in a concrete base :A friendly smile on an honest face :A spirit that helps when another's down :Knows how to scatter the blackest frown :Love's it's neighbor love's it's town :That's pep :That's pep :That's pep :That's pep :Say "I will" for you know you can :Look for the best in every man :Meet each thundering knockout blow :Come back with a smile 'cause you know :You get the best of the whole damn show :That's pep :That's pep :That's pep :That's pep :That's pep :That's pep :You know that's pep Original Poem: : Vigor, Vitality, Vim and Punch — :: That's Pep! : The courage to act on a sudden hunch — :: That's Pep! : The nerve to tackle the hardest thing : With feet that climb and hands that cling, : And a heart that never forgets to sing — :: That's Pep! : Sand and grit on a concrete base — :: That's Pep! : Friendly smile on an honest face — :: That's Pep! : The spirit that helps when another's down, : That knows how to scatter the darkest frown, : That loves its neighbor and loves its town — :: That's Pep! : To say "I will" - for you know you can — :: That's Pep! : To look for the best in every man — :: That's Pep! : To meet each thundering knockout blow : And come back with a laugh, for well you know : You'll get the best of the whole darn show — :: That's Pep! References: External Links: :That's Pep (recording) MusicBrainz :YouTube. That's Pep! (Remastered) "Provided to YouTube by Warner Music Group". Category:Cover (poem)